Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) includes a display panel including a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. As the electro-optical active layer, the display panel of the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer, the display panel of the organic light emitting diode device includes an organic emission layer, and the display panel of the electrophoretic display includes charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching device such as a thin film transistor to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display may include a touch sensing function which can interact with a user in addition to the function of displaying an image, and the touch sensing function may be performed by a touch sensor, such as a touch sensing layer. The touch sensing function is used to determine touch information, such as whether an object touches the screen and the touch position thereof, by sensing the change in pressure, charge, light, and the like, which is applied to the screen on the display device, when the user touches the screen with their finger or a touch pen. The display device may also receive an image signal based on the touch information.
This display device may receive an input signal for driving the display active layer of the display panel and a separate signal for driving the touch sensing layer, and a flexible printed circuit board may be employed to transmit these signals.
The above information disclosed in this Background is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the invention. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form part of the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.